


Web of Lies

by SqueeksAndBeaks, ThePredator666



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueeksAndBeaks/pseuds/SqueeksAndBeaks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator666/pseuds/ThePredator666
Summary: A bunch of spin offs along side the plot. Most are mature but there are explicit scenes hence the rating.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond/Greg Universe
Kudos: 4





	Web of Lies

White's eyes were narrowed as he stared at his current wife, “I don’t think you can bare a Diamond-Born.” He said coldly, “I can’t waste anymore time one you. You are to be banished from my kingdom, put into exile were you can reunite with your father. He will be waiting for you.”

The queen started at him stone-faced, “Fine. It’s not like I wanted to die birthing a freak.” She said coolly before leaving.

Yellow sat there with his arms crossed, “What a bitch.” He muttered.

Blue nodded in agreement while White paced the room.

“It’s taking too long.” White muttered.

“Maybe next time you’ll conceive a Diamond-Born your majesty.” White’s Pearl-Born servant said coolly.

White didn’t look convinced, “Hopefully.”

—————

The exiled queen ran to her father, tears flowing from her eyes as she sobbed into his chest, “I’ve missed you so much father.” She sobbed.

“I’ve missed you too.” King Henry said affectionately, “It’s time for you to meet your sons and daughter.”

The exiled queen, now back to be a princess of her birth kingdom stepped into the throne room to see her three daughters and two sons. She hugged her children, crying tears of joys.

After a few weeks the princess become so weak and was clearly pregnant. She was getting sicker and sicker, the life being sucked from her. When it was time for the child to be born the princess died, delivering a girl. The king saw it was her eyes, diamond eyes, she was a Diamond-Born.

The whole family instantly despised her, she had no chance at a happy life.

—————

Pink stumbled out of the dungeon. She had been tortured and starved just for looking at her grandfather. Constantly she was thrown into the dungeon to be tortured. Her family often tried to abandon her and ditch her in the woods but she always managed to find her way back.

Her three sisters and two brothers were all ready to pick on her, “No one wants you Pink! Just do everyone a favor and kill yourself!” Her eldest sister yelled at Pink.

Angrily Pink stormed into her room, she knew better than to defend herself, she would always get into trouble. Still Pink couldn’t help but believe them, no one wanted her.

Pink lived in the wing meant for Diamond-Borns. There was three rooms, her grandfather never had a fourth room made for her and Pink just slept in the room meant for when her father visits.


End file.
